


Friday, I'm In Love

by LarryxStylinson



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Dan, Come Eating, Come Shot, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hickeys, House Cleaning, Insecure Dan, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Memories, Mentions of the future, Riding, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Snogging, TATINOF, Top Phil, brief mention of 2009 phan, brief mention of 2012 phan, but only for a little bit, mentions of parent phan, mentions of proposing and wedding, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryxStylinson/pseuds/LarryxStylinson
Summary: When cleaning the apartment, Phil stumbles across certain items that compel him to take a trip down memory lane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dan and Phil, the opinions and views expressed by such in this work of fiction are not necessarily representative of Dan and/or Phil.

Blinking awake, he basked in the sun that shone through the gap between the edge of one curtain and that of the next. Beside him lay a man, a beautiful one at that. A man with the deepest of brown eyes, eyes that had survived through so much, both the good and the bad. They were soft, much like the rest of him. The brown hair that curled naturally at the ends, and the tummy that was brilliant for poking. Everything about him was soft. Even his name. Dan. It rolled over Phil’s tongue in a familiar fashion, having said it so many times before. Phil smiled and stretched his limbs, before he caught site of the pile of clothes that lay idle in the corner of the room. In fact, it wasn’t just clothes. Their hectic time schedule recently hadn’t given way for any breaks that would allow for enough time to clean the house, and so the dusty shelves that lay silent and the books that were strewn over the floor were just waiting to be disrupted and turned upside down as they were cleaned and put in their rightful places.

There was a time when the pair had hired a maid, after much deliberation. She came only twice before Phil decided to let her go. He seen their apartment as a sanctuary, a safe haven, in which they were allowed to be themselves and not have to hide anything. With Dan, the apartment had been made home and he felt like it deserved his undivided attention when it came to issues such as cleaning and upkeep, call him sappy and strange, he wasn’t about to deny it. 

Admittedly, just finishing a world tour and then being hit by Christmas, he’d not given much thought to actually picking up a mop or a duster. But as he lay there in his sleepy stupor, with his boy by his side, he figured that today was better a day than any other to begin what he knew would be a long and gruelling process. 

Undoubtedly, dragging himself out of his warm cocoon was the most difficult part of the morning. The blankets were an ocean around him, dragging him in, pulling him under. But he knew that he had to resist the temptations of the warm abyss and actually begin his day. He swung his legs over the side of the wicker bed and immediately stepped on a t-shirt that had been dumped on the floor. Grimacing, he looked around the room and took in the mess that had been created. He sighed, and stumbled towards the kitchen, keen on making breakfast for both himself and his lover. 

He opened the fridge and was greeted by a burst of cool air and the smell of pizza that Dan hadn’t finished off the night prior. He considered just serving that to Dan, on a plate, knowing how much the younger man enjoyed pizza in the morning. However, he wanted this meal to be special, and made by himself. Lately, Dan had been rather stressed with the busyness that had been thrown over them like a bucket of cold water and so Phil was doing things at every turn to try and lighten his load, even if it was only slightly. Making breakfast may not have seemed like a huge deal to many people, but Phil knew that this act of thoughtfulness would go a long way with his partner. 

He pottered about the kitchen for almost half an hour, until he was sure that everything was in place. The tray he held so carefully held in his arms was carrying every breakfast item under the sun, from bacon, to toast, and fried eggs, to tomatoes. Phil smiled to himself, happy with his effort and made his cautious approach to the bedroom, not wanting to spill anything. He set the tray down on a cabinet beside the door and turned the handle. The sound of the door creaking open resonated throughout the otherwise silent apartment. He grabbed the tray and stepped inside, trying to be light footed to ensure that he didn’t cause any more disturbances. He cleared everything off his bedside table and lay the tray down and then ever so gently sat on the bad beside Dan.

The sleeping form of his boyfriend was twitching and mumbling incoherently, Phil smiled a little, knowing that Dan was about to wake up. Not a day went by that he didn’t feel blessed that he got to experience this side of Dan, this was something so private and almost intimate, something that would never be exposed to the millions that followed their lives and he revelled in that knowledge. Conscious of the fact that the food would soon begin to go cold, he knew he had to wake his partner up. He leaned over and danced his fingers through the hair, hair so soft that its feeling would be eternally trapped in the palms of his hands. 

“Dan” he quietly whispered. “Bear, it’s time to wake up”

Eyelashes fluttered on the cheeks of the intended as he curled even further into himself, trying to escape the inevitable. Phil giggled to himself and pressed a kiss to the forehead of the man that had stolen his heart all those years ago. 

“Dan, I won’t hesitate to tickle you if you don’t get up now” he said, a hint of fondness in his voice. 

Grumbling quietly, Dan opened his sleepy eyes and closed them again as he was struck by a sudden burst brightness. The light from the window played a huge part, of course but he could’ve sworn that his lover had contributed to it as well. His Phil, the man was a glowing beacon of light that radiated joy wherever he went. His sun. 

Dan stuck his hand out and swiftly moved it to softly whack Phil on the side of his arm. To which he looked down and gave the most gleaming smile.

“Well, I did make this breakfast for you, but since you don’t seem so keen on getting up, I might have to eat it myself” 

At this revelation, Dan shot up and out of the blanket cave he had surrounded himself in.

“You… you made breakfast, for me?”

When Phil nodded, he half expected a bowl of cereal to appear from behind the man with the deepest of ebony hair. But instead he found himself staring into a tray filled with every breakfast food he could ever wish for. A tidal wave of emotion crashed over him as he fully took in the kindness behind the other man’s actions, he thanked his lucky stars that he landed with someone as great as Phil.

Dan reached his arms out and pulled Phil in for a cuddle, a long and drawn out cuddle, not that either of them minded. Dan nuzzled his face into the delicate crook of Phil’s neck and left a trail of soft kisses around the area, to which he received a giggle and a kiss on the top of his head. Bliss. That’s all it could be described as. How rare it must be, Dan pondered, to find your soulmate on a planet of over seven billion people.

Phil gently extracted himself from the embrace and shoved the tray into Dan’s lap.

“C’mon, hurry up and eat it, I spent ages on that” he whined playfully. 

Dan only rolled his eyes and picked up the cutlery that had been set out for him, and went about eating his breakfast.

“Thank you, Phil” he said through a mouthful of sausage, but the look in his eyes revealed his true gratitude. 

Phil smiled knowingly and stood up from his position on the bed. 

“Uh… where are you going?” questioned Dan.

“Well, Dan, some of us need to be responsible around here”

“Hey! What do you mean? I am responsible!” protested Dan.

“If you wanna join me and help with the cleaning then be my guest” Phil replied, knowing that cleaning never had, and never will be, Dan’s forte.

The look of disgust on Dan’s face was enough to prove Phil’s point, so, he made his way over to the wardrobe, picking out his clothes for the day. He smirked as he began to get undressed in front of Dan, who, even after all these years, was still sporting a faint dusting of rosy pink on his cheeks from seeing Phil without a top on. 

“Like what you see?” he remarked in passing.

Dan nodded and shyly averted his eyes, not wanting to start anything so early in the morning. Feeling exactly the same, Phil decided to leave his teasing until later and quickly changed into the outfit he had chosen. 

He looked over towards Dan and seen that he still had half a plate of food left to eat, therefore, deciding that he’d leave those dishes until later in the day, and with that, he began to go about his cleaning. 

It wasn’t realistic to believe he’d get it all done in one day, but he had to start somewhere and the living room seemed like the best place to start. He entered the room and was pleasantly surprised to discover that it was nearly as bad as he had originally envisioned. The sofa was covered in take-out boxes and the pictures on the cabinet were obviously gathering a fair amount of dust, but apart from the ordinary practices, there was nothing too drastic to tackle in the room.

He began by lifting all the boxes off the sofa and throwing them into the black bag that he had grabbed from the kitchen in the way in, he followed suit with the other bits of miscellaneous rubbish. He pulled the vacuum cleaner from the cupboard in hallway and switched it on, wincing as it roared to life, reminding himself to pick up a new one. Once the floor was dirt free, he took a duster to the cabinets and surfaces that seemed to be dealing with a dust infestation. He was going over the mantle pieces when in front of him appeared a picture. It was from the first time they had ever met. Placing the duster down, he picked up the frame and held it in his hands, it felt like his world was beginning again as he was thrown back into the year of 2009. 

At that point in time, Phil hadn’t known that the cute boy liking all his tweets would become the person next to him in life. Danisnotonfire, a name that was a regular appearance on his social media, he never had any intentions of actually striking up conversation with the follower but fate is a powerful force and one night he found himself speaking to this boy about the new MUSE album.

Dan felt like a breath of fresh air in his otherwise mundane university lifestyle, something which he’d continuously craved. They explored many topics over the course of the next few months, both deep and silly. Everything came with a natural ease when Dan was involved, and it wasn’t long until they were spending almost every waking moment of their life either messaging back and forth, or skyping. And then came the day, the day in which the path of their lives would become blatantly clear to the both of them.

October. The day wasn’t anything spectacular in itself, grey skies and light rain, but neither cared because today was the day they’d meet their soulmate, unbeknownst to them. Dan sat in the train on the way to Manchester, his nerves gnawing at his very being. They soon dissolved though, when he stepped off the train and met Phil’s eyes from across the station. When re-telling this story now, he swears it was like being a movie, they slowly made their way towards each other and caught the other in their warm embrace. Dan had never felt so… complete, and the same went for Phil. They had finally found the partner that they’d sought after for all this time. 

Following their meeting in Piccadilly station, the pair were inseparable and done everything together, their souls came together and fitted like jigsaw pieces, becoming one. They lived in their bubble of domestic bliss, but as the years progressed, the strain that came with running two very popular YouTube channels had on their relationship became obvious as they drifted, on and off camera. Phil shook the memories of that time from his brain, feeling grateful with the way things were going at this current moment in time and he continued on with his quest for a clean house. 

During his cleaning of the room, an extremely cuddly looking Dan walked into the room and threw himself into his “sofa crease” which Phil had tried to straighten out earlier, but to no avail. He watched on as his lover pulled his laptop into his lap and started his morning browsing session. Phil grinned at the sheer familiarity of the situation, he never believed that he would find himself living so comfortably with someone, but here he was. He looked around the room and took in his work, the dust had been cleared away, the rubbish thrown out and everything put in the place it belonged, he made a pleased noise and nodded to himself, he deemed the room acceptable and moved on.

Next port of call was Dan’s room which had been neglected of all tidying for months as it wasn’t as the top of their priorities list, considering they’d been spending the majority of their time in Phil’s room as of late. He walked in and looked around, however, something caught his eye on Dan’s bedside cabinet and he went to take a closer look. Along with the normal assortment of items that are found on such a cabinet, there lay a pair of earrings. A relatively typical thing to find on the cabinet of some, but to Phil, this was important. He’d fallen in love with Dan’s piercings the moment he seen them, the younger was instantly attractive in his eyes, but the earrings only worked to enhance his already beautiful features. He took them in his hands with the intent of making Dan wear them. He shuffled towards the living room and found Dan right where he left him.  
“Hey Dan…” he raised the pitch of his voice, in a questioning manner. 

Dan turned his head and eyed Phil suspiciously. “Yes?” He replied, awaiting a response.

“Well, I found something in your room and I… I was wondering if you could do something for me” Phil said, sheepishly.

“That depends, what is it?”

“Could you, uhm, could you maybe put your earrings in?” Phil blushed slightly at his own request, to which Dan burst into laughter. 

“Phil! I can’t believe you were nervous about asking me to put my earrings in!” Dan proclaimed through giggles. “Bring them over here then” as he beckoned Phil over with his hand.

Phil obliged and stalked towards him, dropping the small things into Dan’s open palm. Dan screwed the backs off them and slid them through the small openings in his ear, one-by-one. He put the backs on again to secure them and looked up at Phil.

“Ta-da!” he cried, framing his face with his hands. Meanwhile, Phil was staring at him with a look that Dan was struggling to decipher, it appeared to be a mix of pure love and lust. It was now Dan who was blushing under Phil’s watchful gaze.

“You’re so hot, it’s not fair” Phil whined. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, babe” Dan retorted. 

Phil dropped his eyes to the floor and leaned in to kiss Dan on the cheek but not before sending him a cheeky wink.

“The things I’m gonna do to you tonight” Phil whispered in his ear and smiled smugly, he turned away and made his journey back to Dan’s bedroom. 

He went over all the routine cleaning and tidying processes, occasionally coming across pieces of memorabilia that Dan had collected whilst jetting across the world. He inspected everything he picked up and found himself delving deep into the memories that were attached to them. He was almost finished with Dan’s room when he heard a creaking from behind him, he quickly snapped his neck around to see Dan standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the door frame, and looking towards Phil.

“You’re quite the maid, Phil. What do you think? Think we should get you a costume?” 

“You’d die without me here, Dan. The place would go to ruin, you’re incapable of keeping the apartment tidy” 

“Hey… that’s a lie… slightly… kind of…” Dan stuttered.

And that made Phil stop, as realisation dawned on him. Dan had never properly lived alone. He’d moved from the sanctuary of his parents’ home, to the halls of residence for a couple of months and finally to Phil’s flat, where he stayed until they’d moved out to London, together. 

“I love you” Phil confessed suddenly, which caught Dan off guard but he smiled none the less and bat back with an equally heartfelt reply. They stared at each other, as time moved by slowly but neither noticed. Dan strode towards Phil and knelt beside him, he took his face in his hands and lay a gentle kiss on his lips. Short pecks turned into a make out session, as Dan’s hands moved towards Phil’s hair and pulled gently on the sheet of night sky that resided upon his head. Phil pulled back with swollen red lips and a glint in his eyes;

“Dan, c’mon, we have to stop. I’ll never get this finished with your menacing ways” Phil tried his hardest but it was obvious that he was still trapped in the trance that Dan had caught him in.

Dan lifted the elder’s face with his finger and planted a soft kiss on his snow-white cheek, replying with a quiet “okay”.

“I actually came here to tell you that I was just popping over to Starbucks for lunch and I was wondering if you wanted anything?” Dan questioned.

Phil ran the thought through his head for a few seconds before telling Dan that he would just eat a big dinner as he had to carry on with the job at hand. Dan looked unsure about this but let it go after some persuasion. He left the room, and Phil heard the apartment come to life as his partner raked through closets and drawers, trying to find money, and keys, and his coat. 

“Be back soon, love you!” Dan shouted through the apartment, the walls shook at the shrillness of his voice, but nevertheless, Phil shouted back with an equally loud “love you.”

Shortly after Dan left the apartment, Phil made his way towards his own room. He audibly winced as he recalled what it had looked like earlier that morning, and his suspicions were confirmed as he swung open the heavy door that separated his secure corner of the universe from the rest of the world. It had become a mound of unwashed clothes and random objects that had been picked up from God knows where. Yet, Phil still cracked a blinding smile as he looked around, what once had been an empty room. He had taken a box and made it home, along with Dan. 

Arguably, his room was the messiest of all. However, blame couldn’t be entirely placed on him, as lately he’d been sharing it with Dan. Contrary to popular belief, the pair normally slept in their own rooms, simply through preference. They spent nearly every waking moment together, and thought it healthy to have a little bit of time alone. And then along came the tour, from the moment it started until it finally came to an end, any time spent in the apartment would include them sleeping together at the end of the night. Dan had confessed over an abandoned game of scrabble, whilst the drones from TV personalities played in the back, that ever since the tour had begun, his insecurities had heightened. He cried while he told Phil of the effect that being in the public eye constantly, and for such a prolonged time, had on him, whilst the elder rubbed his back and cradled his head to his chest, repeating “I love yous” into his ear. They’d fallen asleep together that night, tangled up in each other’s safety and warmth, and it was a habit that had stayed, not that either minded, but Phil figured that once everything regained normality, he’d be back to sleeping alone. 

He went about tidying this room the same way he’d done so with all the other’s. He slowly lost track of time, and it was only when he had to stifle a yawn, did he look at the clock. The red numbers burned into the back of his eyes and he realised how long he’d been cleaning. He calculated that it had been seven hours and decided to call it a day at that.  
Dan had arrived home an hour ago, waking the sleepy apartment with his bustling but he was oblivious. He turned to the door of the lounge as he seen Phil emerging from the darkness that lay behind it. The man’s blue eyes were content, but weary. Dan noted this and called him from his spot on the sofa. Phil fell down beside him and curled up into the calming vibes that Dan emitted. 

“Hey, baby. Are you done for today?” he questioned gently, knowing that loud noises would only startle his tired lover. All he received in response was a curt nod of the head and an arm curled around his own. He pressed a kiss to top of Phil’s head; 

“I’m going to make dinner soon, babe. Anything in particular that you want?” 

Phil shook his head but sighed and burrowed further into Dan, who stroked through his hair and massaged his scalp, releasing any previous tension that was stored there. They were so invested in one other, they forgot about the rest of the world and lay close on the sofa, feeling completely at ease. Just when Dan felt Phil go completely lax in his arms, he shifted which woke Phil up, he let out a disgruntled groan. 

“Sorry, babe, but I really have to go and make dinner” Dan confessed to Phil, and it was the truth, his tummy had been rumbling and he was rather surprised that Phil hadn’t heard it. 

Phil lifted his heavy and sleep riddled head, to allow Dan to move out properly from underneath him, immediately fitting his body into the warm space that Dan had left behind. The moment Dan left the room, Phil dozed off into a sleep. His dreams were full of mystery and wonder, but that was almost a given with his personality and creative mind. He was just about to dive into the sea when he felt a hand shaking his shoulder.

Dan was enamoured by Phil’s sleep rumpled form but still attempted to wake him from his slumber. He had prepared a stir fry, and he didn’t want it to go cold, as much as it pained him, he knew he had to wake Phil, especially because the elder hadn’t eaten lunch that day. 

“Phil, time to get up. Dinner’s on the table” Dan tried.

As he regained his senses, Phil could smell the aroma of the stir fry from where it was sitting on their dining table. He had to admit, it did make him salivate, but he was almost too tired to care. He was just about to close his eyes when he felt a poke at his side. 

“Phil if you don’t get up now, I’ll eat yours too” Dan urged with a steady voice.

That had Phil sitting up as soon as he heard the words, no way was he going to allow Dan to eat his portion of what smelled like an absolutely delicious meal. He clambered off the couch and shuffled towards his seat at the table, blinking heavily to keep his eyes open.

He sat down, with Dan doing exactly the same at the opposite end of the table. They ate in a comfortable silence whilst watching a property programme that was airing on TV. It wasn’t until a lavish mansion appeared on screen that Phil uttered a word. 

“You know, Dan. I want it all with you” the words were spoken with a romantic sincerity. 

“You do?” replied Dan, a blush dusting his cheeks and a smile threatening to erupt.

“Of course, baby. I want it all, the big house, the pets, the family holiday home in whatever country you’d like. I want to marry you, Dan. Not just that, but kids too. The school runs, and waking up with a crying baby at midnight. You are my world, Dan Howell. And I couldn’t bear to even think about doing these things with anyone other than you.” Phil kept his composure, but it was obvious that tears were stinging his eyes. 

Dan just looked across the table in shock and let a warm tear cascade down the side of his face, he reached across the table Phil took his hand, in his own. It wasn’t a rare occurrence for the pair to bring up the idea of marriage, but never in quite such a heartfelt context.

“I love you, Phil. A future with you is all I’ve ever dreamed of” his voice trembled with deep emotion as he said it. 

Phil let his thumb run over the top of Dan’s hand and then drew it back and smiled at him. They both returned to their dinner, allowing the previous mention of the future mull over in their heads. Both sharing secret smiles, knowing that the other was thinking about it too.

Minutes later the food was finished and all that was left was the clearing up. Phil took the plates to the kitchen, whilst Dan followed, carrying the glasses which had held their water. There was only two of them, so it took no more than five minutes to wash the dishes, but oh how they wished that wasn’t the case. They both yearned for a big family, to have little ones that were so dependent on them, knowing that they could show them so much love. It was always in both their interests to have children, because no matter how many dishes or dirty nappies they had to clean, the times they shared with their babies would outweigh it all. 

Whilst drying the last fork, Phil tried to envision his proposal to Dan. It had been actively eating away at him recently, and his subtle hint at dinner had been an opportunity to gauge Dan’s reaction. Judging by the response, marriage was definitely on the cards for the pair and so Phil made a mental note to look into buying a ring at some point in the near future. He wasn’t sure if he would propose straight away, after all they were planning to have a relaxing year and organising a wedding amidst that wouldn’t pose for much relaxation. Phil hummed to himself and let the idea of proposing leave his mind for the time being. 

Back in the living room, Dan was also making the decision of a lifetime, he was choosing between filming a new video for his channel or catching up on some shows he’d missed during the week. He settled for the shows and moulded his body into the corner of the couch.

He was so engrossed in what he was watching that he hadn’t realised that Phil had made an appearance beside him. He must have smiled at something, because the next thing he knew, there was a finger prodding at his dimple. 

“Stop touching the crater at the side of my face” he remarked, but still failed to ward off his smile, and so it remained, as did Phil’s finger. 

“Never!” the other man joked and continued with his touching of Dan’s squishy face, moving from his dimple to his nose, and slowly moving down to his lips. 

Dan turned to look at Phil, the pads of his fingers rested atop of his lips and he peered at Phil from under his eyelashes. His lover took the opportunity to surge forward and leave a peck in the place where his fingers had been only seconds before. But what started off as innocent turned into open mouth kisses. Giggles were let out as noses bumped together, and hair fell in eyes. It was fun, it was them. 

Dan made a move to straddle Phil’s thighs whilst the elder was running his hands down his lover’s chest, reaching the hem on his t-shirt. He pulled it off carefully and slowly, throwing it on the floor beside him.

Being the only one exposed in such a way, a flush ran up Dan’s chest. Phil must’ve caught site of this as he took Dan’s hands in his own and placed them on the top button of his plaid shirt. He cupped his lover’s cheek in his hands and went in for another kiss whilst his shirt was being unbuttoned. By the time Dan got to the last button, it was already falling off his shoulder and so he took it off completely and threw it somewhere in the direction of Dan’s, caught in too much of a trance to care. 

He pulled his mouth away from the lips that were forever luring him in, and trailed his mouth down the right side of Dan’s neck, knowing how sensitive he was. He stopped at the crook of Dan’s neck, where it met his shoulder and began to suck a light hickey into the area. The small noises and whimpers coming from Dan were enough to keep him going. He slowly pulled off, gripping the skin lightly between his teeth, before letting it go and watching it fall back into its place. He didn’t stop there though, he kept going and soon almost all of Dan’s neck was covered in love bites. 

“Phil…” it was a breathy and wanton emission. He looked at Dan, his eyes were glassy and his lips were bitten cherry red. The curly head of hair was slightly dishevelled as Phil had been pulling on it to get a better angle of his neck. 

Phil took hold of Dan’s shoulders and pushed him back onto the sofa beneath him. He loomed over him, a smirk taking over his features and drew a line with his finger from the top of Dan’s neck to the buttons on his jeans, and started to unbutton them, slowly. Dan watched on, his lip caught between his teeth, as his lover pulled off his jeans and leaned forward to kiss him again. 

Phil let his lips leave Dan’s and raked his eyes over the body that was lying in front of him. Sculpted by angels is what he told Dan. It was perfect. Beauty was embodied in his boy. His skin was silky to the touch, and he responded with such eagerness to all of Phil’s actions. 

Phil groaned as he seen that the earrings he had requested were worn earlier were still sitting in Dan’s ears. He quickly kicked his jeans off and crawled in between Dan’s legs which were already spread open for him. Waiting.

A boxer-clad Dan was on edge, patiently sitting back and preparing himself for whatever was to follow. He could feel himself becoming harder with every passing second, and the damp spot that had formed on the front of his boxers proved that. He was caught off guard when he felt Phil mouth over that very same spot, and let out a muffled whimper from his throat.

“Whatever will I do with you, love” Phil said in a husky voice. 

“Please, Phil, anything. Just do something” Dan begged, writhing on the sofa.

Phil tauntingly pulled down Dan’s boxers, feeling smug as he seen the state he’d managed to get his partner in. Teasingly, he took a light grip of Dan’s cock, and with hardly any pressure, he let his palm run up and down the length. 

“Phil… Phil, please” Dan whined, his arms above his head, clenching his fists together. 

But Phil just continued, teasing Dan, playing with him, seeing how far he could push him.

“You want more, huh? Well, you’ll just have to work for it” Phil said, as he removed his hand from the aching cock before him and sat back down on. He beckoned Dan with his hand, and made him kneel on the floor, directly in front of where he was sitting, with his legs open. 

“Here’s what you’re gonna do, baby. You’re going to remove my boxers with your teeth, and then you’re gonna put that mouth to use like a good boy, is that understood?” Phil looked down at where Dan was kneeling, looking incredibly in love, and incredibly turned on. He spoke with a gentle firmness to his voice, awaiting Dan’s response.  
“Yes, Phil” Dan replied, wanting desperately to please Phil, but also for his own pleasure.

“If it gets too much for you, I want you to tap my thigh, okay?” Phil always liked to make sure that measures were in place if anything was to go wrong. Dan nodded in response.  
“Get to it then” Phil demanded, knowing how much Dan liked it when he took control in the bedroom. 

Dan took the hem on Phil’s underwear between his front teeth, making sure he had a reasonable hold of them, before looking up at Phil, which he hoped would communicate to the older man that he had to raise his body from the sofa. Phil did just that, and Dan thanked his lucky stars. He kept his eyes locked on Phil’s as he pulled the boxers down over Phil’s thighs, until they reached a point that they fell naturally to the floor. Phil couldn’t help but groan as watched his lover preforming such an act for him. Even at times like this, he was still so proud of the fact that they’d managed to establish such a sense of comfort and security in their relationship.

The material which had one adorned his body was now a puddle on the floor, and Dan could begin with what he’d been asked to do. He’d told Phil on many occasions that he enjoyed being submissive in a sexual nature, most of his fantasises consisted of him being held down and forced to do whatever came his way, yet another thing that he’d confessed to Phil late one night. 

He let himself become emerged in these thoughts as he bowed his head, about to take Phil into his mouth. Phil’s cock was big and if they weren’t in such a position, Dan would’ve made a comment about it being as big as Phil’s personality. It stood heavy and proud, reaching the area just underneath his belly button. Dan leant his down and sucked slowly at the head which was leaking copious amounts of precum at this point. He revelled in the noises that Phil released as he kept his mouth at only the tip of his cock, letting his tongue dip into the slit now and again. When he felt that his lover had been teased enough, he let his head drop and his mouth lowered down Phil’s length. 

Phil moaned Dan’s name and pulled eagerly at his hair. Feeling all the control he once had, leave his body. Phil bucked his hips up, sliding his cock deeper into Dan’s mouth. He felt it hit the back of the boy’s throat, receiving a garbling moan in response. Dan pulled off quickly, the action taking him by surprise but not scaring him. He glanced at Phil, who looked almost apologetic, but Dan quickly showed him that it was nothing to worry about, as he made a second attempt of reaching the base of Phil’s cock. His lack of a gag reflex was a blessing when it came to this, he was always able to please his lover. 

When his lips finally met with the base of Phil’s cock, he felt his head being held down. Tears sprung into his eyes, involuntarily, and he breathed deeply through his nose. He gazed up at Phil with his eyes watery and seen his boyfriend with his head thrown back in a fit of pleasure. He lasted a few more seconds before pushing his head back into Phil’s hand, knowing the boy would let up. He was right and he pulled his mouth off Phil’s cock, pressing a trail of kisses up the length, and finally to the tip before moving away completely. 

His eyes were glassy and his lips swollen and covered with spit, which also coated Phil’s cock. Phil had his hand wrapped around his length and was moving it slightly, the motion slick with thanks to Dan’s mouth. 

“Look at you, baby. My good boy. Wish I could take a picture of you like this, keep it forever. But it’s too risky. We don’t want the fans seeing that, hmm?” Phil spoke, aware that his dirty talk was a huge turn on for Dan, the whines of the other boy were proving that point. 

He pulled Dan off the floor and sat him on his lap, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Passionate and filthy. 

“Love it when I can taste myself on you, babe. I like making you mine.” 

“I am yours Phil” Dan promised as he began to grind his and Phil’s cocks together. Phil gripped at the soft skin of Dan’s sides and reciprocated the motion.  
“So needy, love. Can never get enough.” Phil began, “Such a dirty boy, what are we gonna do about that? I think you need to be fucked, love.” he moaned out.  
Dan arched his back and threw his head back, wanting nothing more than to be touched by trepid fingers. His wish was granted when Phil reached a hand up and tweaked his nipple quickly, leaving him in a bundle of strangling moans. 

He heard a cap being opened from the bottle of lube they stored under the sofa cushions, for moments like these. A moment later he felt a lube drenched finger prod at his hole, slipping in and being met with little resistance. He whimpered high in his throat and pushed back into Phil’s finger. 

“Oh no, no, no. Be patient, you get what I give you and nothing more, understand?” Phil made himself very clear as he went about prepping Dan for what was to come. He added another finger and scissored them inside the younger boy, letting out dirty remarks whilst doing so. 

By the time he had the third finger in, Dan was a mess on top of him. Writhing and moaning, Phil’s fingers were long, and constantly rubbing over his prostate. Meanwhile, his own cock had gone with very little contact and was dripping precum all over both him and Phil. 

It was only a matter of time before Phil deemed Dan ready to take his cock. “I think you’re ready, baby boy. Right?” He received nothing in response. “Dan, babe, look at me. Tell me if you think you can take me now.” He urged.

Being so overwhelmed, the boy managed to squeak out a muffled “yes” and burrowed his face in the crook of Phil’s neck. Phil seemed happy with the response, as he went about manoeuvring a pliant Dan to the position which he needed to be in. 

“So pretty for me, so lovely and soft. The most gorgeous boy I know. I want to claim you Dan, want to fill you and satisfy you, okay, love?” Dan was given no reaction time as he felt the head of Phil’s cock slowly press into his entrance. He nipped his boyfriend’s neck with his teeth as he felt Phil’s arms, which were holding his legs up, drop, effectively lowering him onto his cock. 

“God, Dan. You’re so tight and warm. Made for getting fucked, you are.” They both let out guttural moans when Dan had completely bottomed out. Phil let his boy gather his thoughts for a few seconds before making any further moves. Dan let out deep breaths, his hair was stuck to his forehead and sweat was trickling down his neck. Being with Phil was intense, it was dirty, and it was amazing. They were everything the other could possibly want in a lover, made to be together from the start. 

“Do you think you can ride me like a good boy, love?” Phil moaned out. Nothing verbal came from Dan, but his hips began to raise and lower back down, slowly to begin with. He gradually picked up his pace and rotated his hips whilst bouncing on Phil’s cock. Ripples on his ass appeared every time he made contact with his boyfriend’s lap. He felt full and oddly satisfied, nothing came close to the feeling of having Phil like this. He removed his face from his lover’s neck and leaned up to kiss him. Their lips met in a frenzy, biting and wet. It was sloppy but ever so good. 

Phil could sense that Dan was becoming tired, and so helped him. He thrust his hips up to meet Dan’s ass whilst he was grinding down. They broke into noises of pleasure alike, chasing their orgasms. Phil could feel the heat in his belly and knew that he was going to come. 

“Dan, baby, I need to pull out. Gonna paint your pretty little face with my come. But I want you to come on my cock, okay? No touching.” The dominant of the two demanded.  
“Phil... I don’t know if I can.” Dan’s words were slurred and breathy, too out of it to care. 

“Yes you can, and you will.” 

On a particularly hard thrust, Phil hit Dan’s prostate straight on, the younger let out a stream of tears and a weak “Oh”. Knowing where to aim, Phil repeated the motion. Soon, he felt Dan begin to tighten, after years of being intimate, he knew his boy’s body inside out and so he could tell that Dan was on the cusp of an orgasm. 

“Let go, baby. C’mon”

Dan shuddered and felt his orgasm wash over him like a flash of white heat. It was powerful and crashing, leaving him breathless and fuzzy. He spilt his load over both himself and Phil. His back arched and he bit his lip so hard that it drew blood. Not that he could care, the metallic taste in his mouth was unpleasant but the aftershock drew his attention away from it.

Phil lifted Dan off his lap and once again laid him down on the sofa. His knees bracketed Dan’s shoulders as he aimed to shoot his load over his partner’s face. He tugged his cock until he felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm overcome his body. 

“Gonna, gonna come, baby” and with that, he covered his boy’s face in his release. He milked out every last bit and watched as it dripped down, his nose, his cheeks, and his chin. A tentative tongue poked out of pink lips and licked up whatever had landed on his mouth and roundabout. But Phil wasn’t content with just that, and used his fingers to scoop up the rest of his come and fed it to Dan, letting the younger boy lick around his fingers. When it was mostly gone, he kissed his boyfriend’s sweaty forehead and collapsed on top of him. 

He moved slightly and positioned himself behind Dan, spooning him. He laced their fingers together over Dan’s stomach as they kept silent, hearing their heartbeats in their ears, the blood pumping through their veins. Their breathing was fast paced and their bodies were sticky. But they were so caught up in one another that they didn’t stop to notice.  
Minutes passed, and Phil finally felt his body relax and calm down. He shifted and pressed kisses to the back of Dan’s neck, who preened in response. 

“I’ve got to clean us up now, baby. Can I leave for a moment? I won’t be long, I promise” Having done this multiple times before, Phil was aware of how clingy Dan was after such an activity, and the last thing he wanted to do was put him under any stress. 

Dan turned to Phil, wide-eyed and looking slightly worried but gave a gentle nod nonetheless. Deciding that it still wasn’t time, Phil remained locked in his position for five minutes more before quietly warning Dan and making his way to the bathroom to retrieve a wet towel. 

Dan lay alone. The sofa was damp and the room smelt like sex. He was in love. He was in love with a man who treated him right, who cared for him and always understood exactly what he needed. He was in love with a man who would never dare think of pressurising him into something he didn’t want, who looked for consent at every corner. Hell, he was in love with a man who did all the cleaning because his lazy ass couldn’t be bothered. He was in love and there was no other way to say it. 

Phil returned with a towel and went about cleaning up the come that had started to dry on Dan’s belly and the remnants of what lay on his face. He brushed the hair from Dan’s eyes and whispered sweet nothings to him, humming tunes and laying kisses over every inch of his face, the gentleness of such kisses contrasted with the violence of the bruises which littered both of their necks. 

“I love you, Dan.” He spoke with a silence, as if saying anything too loudly would shatter Dan’s very being. 

“I love you too, Phil” was whispered out, which was the first words that Dan had spoken in at least half an hour.

They were gone for each other, completely and utterly. They grew up with tales of soulmates and love, yet never thought for one minute that they’d find it for themselves. They were lost in a world of unnecessary evil, but they had each other and held onto that. Some things are meant to be, and they were one of them. Neither could imagine life without the other to share it with. Everything lay on the horizon for them, all they had to do was reach out and grab it. So, when Dan lifted his arms up, implying that he wanted Phil to carry him to bed, he complied. Because they were in love. When Phil kept the door open a slither and left the hall light on because “I hate the dark” Dan allowed him. Because they were in love. And when Phil awoke in the middle of the night with a “fuck” threatening to leave his mouth, remembering that he’d have to clean up the living room… again, after their escapade, Dan promised he’d help. Because they were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, any feedback would be appreciated.  
> 


End file.
